The way she feels
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: After a misinterpreted situation with her boyfriend Sora FireFang is left distraught and depressed, feeling that the only thing left is to cut. Can Sora save her and show her that she can find relief in other ways then cutting?


Disclamer: I only own FireFang and Sora, Nissa belongs to my friend Kalliannshevlin. but the universe of Dragon City (modern day Berk from How To Train Your Dragon) belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia. I also don't own the song.

FireFang staggered into her house. Her day was awful. The new girl, Nissa, made out with her boyfriend, Sora, and he did nothing to stop her. She threw her bag on the couch and walked up to her room. FireFang pulled up her hoodie sleeve to see cuts lining her arm. Some old, some more recent. She opened her special dresser drawer so she could drive her pain away. When FireFang opened it, she couldn't believe what she saw. All she saw were spots where her tears had hit. No razor. She scrunched her eyes shut, taking deep breaths to calm herself. It didn't work.

She's upset,  
Bad day,  
Heads for the dresser drawer to drive the pain away,  
Nothing good can come of this,  
She opens it, there's nothing,  
There is only leftover tears,  
Mom and Dad have no right she screams,  
Anger runs down both of her cheeks.

"Aunt and Uncle have no right!" FireFang screamed. She started crying tears of anger. FireFang stormed out of her room, making her way into the kitchen. She paused at the drawer where they keep their knives. She opened it up, selecting one of the smaller, more sharp knives. FireFang closed her eyes, before making a few small cuts along her wrist. Through her closed eyes, she began to cry.

She was all alone. No one loved her. She was left alone to deal with all her grief and sorrow. Ruffnut thought she was rude and pushy. Tuffnut was scared of her. Nissa thought she was just some stupid mean girl who would be easy to get rid of. Her only real friend was her cousin/older sister Skullette, who was currently away running arrends with her parents. She thought she had Sora, but apparently, he wants some preppy singer. FireFang glanced down at her wrist to see that she had accidentally cut harder than she had wanted to. She bit her lip and kept thinking to herself. _Just forget the bleeding...just forget the bleeding..._ , she kept repeating to herself. She closed her eyes once more, and made a few more cuts, being more gentle than she was at first. A few tears leaked out as she cut slowly, going a little deeper each time.

Then she closed her eyes,  
Found relief in a knife,  
the blood flows as she cries

All alone the way she feels,  
Left alone to deal with,  
All the pain drenched sorrowed relief,  
Bite the lip just forget the bleeding.

And then she closed her eyes,  
Found relief in a knife,

The blood flows as she cries 

After a few more cuts, she looked at her bloody, then the bloody sink, and finally the bloody knife. She curled up on the floor, tears streaming down her face. _This didn't solve anything!_ she screamed in her head. She had hoped it would drive her pain away, and give her relief. It only caused her more pain, and the relief didn't last long. She had hoped for something more from it. She got nothing. As she cried, she heard her front door open.

"FireFang?" Sora called, walking into her house.

"Ugh, Sora. Can't we just go get pizza without her?" Nissa whined.

"Nissa, shut up! No! We're getting FireFang, and that's final!" Sora sounded angry.

"Fine. Whatever," Nissa said. Even through her pain and tears, FireFang could hear the annoyance in Nissa's voice. Sora finally found her, curled up on the floor, clutching her bloody arm, with the bloody knife laying next to her.

Curled up she's on the floor,  
Relief left her she had,  
Hoped for something more from it,  
Hoped for something more from it.

And he leans down to comfort her,  
She is weeping as he,  
Wraps his arms around,  
And around and around and; 

"FIREFANG!" Sora screamed, running over to her, examining her arm.

"Oh too bad. Looks like she can't come get pizza today. Let's go, Sora," Nissa said, acting more and more like a heartless bitch.

"Nissa! Just go! I'm not leaving the woman I love to bleed to death just to get some fucking pizza with you of all people!" Sora shouted at her, tears streaming down his face as well.

Nissa just huffed and walked out, glaring at FireFang as she left. She looked over at Sora.

"You love me?" FireFang whispered to him.

The deeper you cut,  
The deeper I hurt,  
The deeper you cut,  
It only gets worse.  
The deeper you cut,  
The deeper I hurt,  
The deeper you cut,  
It only gets worse.  
Gets worse. 

"Of course I do. I've always loved you, and I always will," Sora whispered back, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Then, Sora looked over at her, with a very serious look on his face.

"The deeper you cut...the deeper I hurt. The deeper you cut...it only gets worse," Sora said to her, letting a few tears fall down his face.

but she's slowly opening  
but she's slowly opening,  
New eyes

And then she opened her eyes,  
Found relief in his life,  
And put down her knives. 

FireFang suddenly realized that her eyes were shut. She slowly opened them, and saw everything with new eyes. She now knew she would never cut herself again, and she would find her relief in Sora's life. She smiled as she put the knife in the sink, rinsing it off.

FireFang vowed to start a new life, by being nicer to everyone. Except Nissa, but she doesn't matter anymore. Because now, she can stare in Sora's beautiful blue eyes all day, knowing he would never hurt her. She had finally put down her knife.

Then she opened her life,  
Found relief through his eyes,  
And put down,  
She put down her knives. 

A.N. for those wondering the actual name of this song, it's not "To wright love on her arms" by hawthorn heights, its called "The Way She Feels" and  
its by Between The Trees. But the version I used in this story is the one by hawthorn heights.


End file.
